


i love everybody (because i love you)

by fowlbyname45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade Dates, Honeydukes, One Shot, The Three Broomsticks (Harry Potter), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Harry & Luna go to Hogsmeade to celebrate Valentine's Day & Luna's birthday.Part of a special event for this Harry/Luna Discord server (I'd highly recommend joining it if you enjoy the pairing, it's a very welcoming community): https://discord.gg/DF6Uj6g.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	i love everybody (because i love you)

It was two days before Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and infatuation was in the air for many of the students, especially the sixth years. Harry and Hermione were no exception.

“So, what are you planning to do with Luna for Valentine’s, Harry? Her birthday is tomorrow you know,” Hermione noted as she ate lunch with her friend in the Great Hall that afternoon. Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know. I was thinking I’d take her to Hogsmeade tomorrow. We could go to Honeydukes, and then maybe to The Three Broomsticks.”

“That sounds lovely!” Hermione said, smiling over her pudding. “I’d avoid Madam Puddifoot’s if I were you though; you remember how that went last year,” she added, a teasing glint in her eye.

Harry rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks grow a bit warm as he recalled the incident she was referring to. “Don’t worry, I will,” he assured his friend before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. “What about you, then? Any plans?”

Hermione looked away. “No. Nothing at all, really.”

Harry really did wish Ron and Hermione would quit skirting around their feelings for each other. He had known how they felt at least since the Yule Ball in fourth year, and the fact neither of them had outrightly admitted to their feelings was quite annoying to him at times. “Okay then. I dunno, maybe you and Ron could go to the twins’ new joke shop or something.”

Hermione smiled a little at the suggestion. “Yeah, maybe.” With that, she looked at her watch that she always kept on to keep up with her ever-increasing schedule and said hurriedly “Oh my goodness! Sorry, Harry, I have arithmancy...I’ll see you at dinner…” A mere second later, she was dashing out of the Hall and leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

*****

  
  


Later that day after classes, Harry was walking to the Black Lake to meet Luna to discuss their plans for the following day. As he walked through the many hallways and corridors of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but be thankful that Professor Lockhart wasn’t there to force the overly traditional activities upon the student body like he had in second year. The boy internally cringed as he remembered the poor dwarves who had been hired to dress up as Cupids and barge into classes with Valentines, interrupting the teachers and their classes.  _ No, what I’ll be doing this year is much better, _ he thought as he reached his outdoor destination and saw Luna there, smiling brightly and waving at him despite the chill in the air.

Harry made his way over to her, happy to see his girlfriend. “Hi Luna, how are you? Happy early birthday by the way,” he said as he sat down beside her overlooking the Lake. 

“Oh, thank you!” Luna replied. “I’m doing quite good today, actually - no one made fun of me or anything, and I knew I would see you when classes were over. What about you?”

Harry’s heart swelled at her usual optimistic attitude as he answered “I’m okay. I told Hermione she should go to Fred and George’s joke shop tomorrow with Ron. I think they’d have fun.”

Luna nodded earnestly. “Yes, I think so too.”

The boy took a deep breath before continuing. “So, Luna, I was hoping that we...well, that we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Like a Valentine’s Day date?”

The Ravenclaw looked up at him excitedly. “Of course, Harry! I’d love that!”

Harry felt the anxiety in his stomach loosen at her confirmation. “Great! Brilliant. How about we meet in the courtyard at noon?”

“That sounds just fine,” Luna replied, beaming.

“Okay then. It’s a date,” Harry said happily, already looking forward to the next day.

“Yes it is,” Luna replied, intertwining their fingers and looking back out at the Black Lake. The couple stayed there for a few more moments before going back to the castle to escape the crisp weather, ready for the day ahead of them.

*****

The next morning, Harry woke up with thoughts of the hours to come. Going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. “Hey Harry,” Ron said through a mouthful of bacon. “‘Mione told me you’re going to Hogsmeade with Luna later. Is that ri’?”

The redhead’s friend nodded. “Yeah. We’re going at noon.”

Ron swallowed before continuing. “Oh, okay. Well, Hermione and I are gonna go to the joke shop around then too. We’ll see you after?”

“Sure,” Harry said, sitting down beside him and beginning to butter his toast. “Good morning Hermione,” he added, looking up at the bushy-haired girl across from him.

She nodded distractedly in reply, jotting down notes from her Ancient Runes textbook onto a scrap piece of paper. “I have a test on Monday,” she explained after a moment, looking up at the two boys apologetically.

“As if she wasn’t already going to ace it,” Ron snorted, elbowing Harry. It might’ve just been Harry, but he thought he saw his friend smile under her curtains of curls.

*****

After eating an early lunch, Harry made his way to the courtyard to meet Luna. He grinned when he saw her there, bundled up in her coat to protect herself from the chilly February weather and waving at him enthusiastically. 

“Hi,” she said as he got closer. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep. Happy birthday, and Valentine’s too,” the boy commented as he took her gloved hand in his own and the two started towards the village. 

“Thank you! You too. Well, the Valentine’s part that is,” she said, smiling brightly as her cheeks grew rosy from the cold. “I was thinking all of us could celebrate together in your common room tomorrow night. It would be nice to see them all again - Ginny and Neville, Ron and Hermione…”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll check with them when we get back.”

The Ravenclaw nodded. “Thanks, Harry.”

“Of course.”

By now the two had made it to Hogsmeade, and were taking in the familiar sight of the wizarding village in all its glory, students milling about the shops and talking animatedly together.

“Where do you reckon we should go first?” Harry asked, looking at his girlfriend for her opinion,

“Oh, Honeydukes for sure!” Luna said, pointing in the direction of the sweet shop. “Their candy is the best.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “Honeydukes it is then.”

With that, the couple entered the store, glad to be out of the winter cold and rubbing their hands together to warm them up. They inhaled the sweet smell of wizard candy and began shopping for their items.

Luna noticed the shelf of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans and went over to it. “We should get some of these, Harry,” she giggled.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, playing along. “You never know what flavor you’ll get with those. I’ll never forget Ron’s claim that George has gotten a bogey flavored one before.”

Luna laughed. “That’s true. How about these?” the girl suggested, going over to the stand with the Chocolate Frogs.

Harry followed her. “Oh, yeah, those are good.”

His girlfriend grabbed two boxes off the shelf, smiling widely. She then began rummaging through her robe pockets, her tongue between her teeth in a way Harry found particularly endearing. “Let’s see here...I thought I had some Galleons…”

Harry gently put a hand on her arm to stop her. “Hey, Luna, you don’t have to pay for any of this. It’s your birthday _ and  _ Valentine’s Day is tomorrow for Merlin’s sake. There’s no way I’m making you use your money. Besides, I took some out of my parents’ vault at Gringotts over Christmas. I have some of it with me now.”

Luna looked over at him, her gray eyes crinkling at the edges in happiness. “Thanks, Harry.”

The Gryffindor smiled back. “You’re welcome, Luna.”

*****

About ten minutes (and another quick walk through the wintry conditions) later, the couple were enjoying Butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks. 

“How do you reckon Ron and Hermione are doing in Diagon Alley?” Harry asked, warming his hands on his mug.

“Oh, I’m sure they’re fine,” Luna replied. “I’m quite proud of Fred and George, you know. Leaving last year like that, and now on their own with the joke shop.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we went at the beginning of this year and it’s brilliant. I’m sure you’d love it; maybe we could go sometime together.”

Luna nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, that’d be lots of fun.”

As they continued sipping their drinks and enjoying each other’s company, it occurred to Harry that there was no other way he’d rather celebrate the holiday, or Luna’s birthday.

“Happy Valentine’s Luna,” he said, relaxing in his chair.

“And to you too, Harry Potter,” Luna replied, and she smiled at him as warmly as any swig of Butterbeer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! feel free to check out my tumblr (sophieisdone45) if you have any questions or just wanna chat; i also have a h/l sideblog (lovegood-potter) if that sounds like something you might be into!


End file.
